To mount a component on a board, it is necessary to appropriately recognize positions of protrusions, such as electrodes, of the component. To do this, with a component mounter that mounts components on a board, imaging of the component is performed, and recognition processing of positions of protruding sections of the component is performed based on the image data. In detail, light is emitted from a light source onto the protruding section of the component, and the protrusion of the component is imaged based on light reflected by the protruding section. Then, recognition processing of the position of the protruding section of the component is performed based on the image data. Various ways of imaging a component are disclosed in the patent literature below.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2011-82506